


Vindicate of the Wrath

by meonlyred



Series: The Skyfall Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonlyred/pseuds/meonlyred
Summary: Lucwayn Tal Sivron bears witness to the destruction of his homeworld, Ziost at the hands of his former Emperor.





	Vindicate of the Wrath

Lucwayn felt a surge of power, crawling like a thousand insects costuming his skin. His knees were no longer able to hold him as he went to the floor of the station’s deck. Another Sith he could see pressed her hands to either side of her head and wailed out as she collapsed against the wall.

Distantly he could feel Vette’s hands on him. Her lips moved but he couldn’t hear her speaking over the cacophonous roaring of white noise. Out the hanger door he looked up to see Ziost, his homeworld. Something was happening there. Something terrible. Then he saw it. A churning ash cloud was cresting over the edge of the globe, massive in size. It ate its way over the landscaping, covering and consuming. As it moved he could feel millions of voices screaming out in terror, than quickly followed by a hollow echoing void.

Vitiate, it was him, he was devouring Ziost. Lucwayn tried to breath but his mask couldn’t get enough air through the ventilator. Not wasting time to unlatch the fastenings, he tore it from his face. The metal ripped apart and dropping to the ground as he gasped for air. Lucwayn thought he screamed then. He couldn’t hear anything but he felt his throat going raw with the exertion.

Vette pulled his head to her chest and he clutched on to her, half certain this was the end he had foreseen. The vision he had of the star blinking out one by one as Vitiate consumed all. But the fiend had taunted that he would save him for last. Not be among the first.

Then as quickly as it began, it was over. Like breaking the surface of water he could suddenly hear again, Vette’s wild hammering heart again his ear, the sobbing gasps of others on the station. Before him was Ziost, though it remained whole there was nothing left alive on it. Like an old dried out bone left to bleach in the sun. Nothing remained. The snow capped peaks, the rivers and seas, all of it had turned to a wasteland of a dull ashy color.

Theron’s scheming, Lana’s plotting, and Rossa’s confrontation of Vitiate’s thrall had meant nothing. Lucwayn’s former Master had done exactly what he has sought out to do; make himself more powerful by devouring a world and all its inhabitants.  
It was not just any world. It was his world. His childhood home.

Chaos broke out around him as soldiers, citizens, and Sith alike started shouting, crying, and rushing about all at once. No one knew exactly what to do. Security was useless and confused as everyone else. Sith who’s present commanded to be followed were no better than the rest of the panicked masses.

Meanwhile, Lucwayn remained in his wife’s arms. Vette seemed almost to forget she was still holding him. Tears streaming down her face as she beheld the planet and the horrendous lost of life. Lucwayn gave into his grief too. Tears coming to his eyes as he bore witness to the herald of the end. 

He slumped against Vette and realize he no longer could he afford half measures. Placation was at an end. It was time to hunt and end Vitiate once and for all. The Wrath of the Emperor would hunt his own Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to post it here because of how short it is, but then I figured, why not!


End file.
